


Dime store Romance

by lilworros



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilworros/pseuds/lilworros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about why Mako chose Asami over Korra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dime store Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble that has been taking up space on my computer. I hope y'all enjoy!

Mako knew that stories like him and Asami were what Republic city was built on. A poor boy meets a rich girl and they fall in love. It was the bread and butter for a city like this where everyone had a cousin who had a friend that was working in the plants with just an idea in their heart and then zapped lording over Republic City, rubbing elbows with the Avatar. Yeah, his and Asami story was extraordinary but it the regular extraordinary that Mako grew up around. 

There weren’t dime store romances about a street rat catching the heart of the Avatar. No, Avatars were beyond Mako. Avatars were for the balance of the world so rich girls could fall in love with poor boys like Mako. 

Mako wasn’t meant for the legends and the history books but dime store romances he could do.


End file.
